Scissoroid
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sing about their love for their master, Rainbow Dash, and their hatred for one another for her playing favorites betweenn them. Song: Scissoroid by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, Vocaloid.


Title: Scissoroid  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
Pairings: FlutterDash, DashiePie, PinkieShy

More than anything in the world, I'm so in love with Rainbow Dash.

_I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie_

She has the most beautiful mane in all of Equestria. She is diligent, kind… attractive. Nopony else can ever compare to such a wonderful pony.

_I can't take it anymore_

Pinkie Pie is attached to her at the hip. I watch them by the day, staying on the sidelines, remaining kind. It is in my nature to speak quietly, and act just the same.

_If I bear a grudge, it's due to Rainbow Dash_

She stays so close to the party pony. They go off and prank other ponies, laugh, and roll around on the ground happily. For days, she would shirk her work just to play with Pinkie. Around me, though. Things are different. She… doesn't treat me the same way. She seems to think that I'm silly, fearful, and all-around boring. Pinkie Pie, she once told me, is a laugh riot.

_I was so glad that I became your friend_

Pinkie Pie is very fun to be around. I can see why Rainbow takes such a liking to her. I have come to invite her over much more. Being around such a wild pony can help me to become accustomed to the one I love when I finally go to her and try to be just as wild. If I change from sweet to crazy… could I become the closest friend of the best flier in all of Ponyville and Equestria?

_We'd practice singing songs together  
"I want to sing so pretty! Just like you, Fluttershy!"_

She loves to sing fast songs about smiles. I love to watch the animals I tend to fall asleep with those smiles while I sing soft, loving lullabies. Yet, she told me that she wanted to sing like me. I feel jealous of her just a little bit. She can openly sing in public. Me? I'm much too shy.

_For doing that,  
I thank you.  
But you know, Pinkie Pie,  
You're sly._

You try to tolerate me. Every single one of our friends secretly roll their eyes at how hard it can be to be around somepony that is afraid of her own shadow, and almost everything else. I overcame a dragon to save them, though. I just had to prove that I was worth something… anything for them, right?

_You can't have Rainbow all to yourself. I was always there for you and everypony else!_

I have actually tried to like a different filly other than Rainbow Dash, but it hurt to much. They smile at me _too_ sweetly. They think, even though I'm older than most of them, that I'm like a child that needs to be babied. Rarity would always pay for our spa trips as though I didn't know how to handle money. Pinkie Pie would stuff a cupcake in my mouth, and then go fetch the milk for me as though I couldn't find some myself. Twilight Sparkle would often suggest that I go home when I start to get scared of some of the pictures in her books that she studies. Apple Jack told me that I should build up some more strength before I try to help her during apple-bucking season. Rainbow Dash… she's always making plans with Pinkie Pie. Sometimes I cry when I think that I'm too useless to be there for them, so I make my own plans to try and change that.

_Did Rainbow Dash  
get sick of me?  
Will MY Rainbow Dash  
leave me if  
I don't have  
a "little sister" standing in my way?_

I try every day to become stronger and become a bright and shiny new me. Beauty is nothing to me anymore. If I have to get down and dirty to gain what I really deserve in this life, this is what I must do. I must make choices that I've never made before. Caring has been like a wall to me… a wall of soft, protective blankets. I'll unleash that love upon others only when truly needed. From now on, I need to be just a little bit louder. I need to call attention to myself. I need to be reliable.

_Farewell, Pinkie.  
Won't you just go?  
I want my Rainbow  
returned to me_

I spent all day long trying to hold my head high. I had never realized that it hurt so much. I was so used to looking at the ground as I walked, feeling far too meek. If somepony wants a lover, they have to be assertive and take what is there's, right? I can do that… sure…

_I suppose you she likes watching you wiggle your flank while playing leap frog.  
Deliberately singing poorly, it's more than unfair, it's unforgivable._

One day, though, after taking all of the necessary measures to make myself seem slightly different to everypony else, Pinkie Pie came down sick. She lay in her bed in the hospital with a wet washrag on her forehead to make her feel cooler.

"Fluttershy, maybe _you_ should be th' one t' help her, ya know?" Apple Jack suggested.

"Somepony needs to nurse her. You're quite reliable in this field." Rarity said.

"We're all busy, today, and you're the only pony that has finished her work today." Twilight said.

They all looked at me in a way that made me feel pushed into a corner. They have this smile on their faces that makes them seem trusting, but I hate how they immediately assume that I'm not busy. I take on the task. I bring her home by carrying her on my back. Pinkie is quiet because she's not feeling well enough to speak. She is asleep.

_Hey, why?  
Why would you go so far  
as to steal Rainbow Dash away from me? Even though I  
liked you, Pinkie, this action is far from just!_

I lay her down in her room, and leave for a while to tend to the store that she worked in. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are not here due to urgent matters. They were running low on a special ingredient, and had to go get it. Pinkie was unable to watch the place, so it had been closed for a little while. They had lost business. For a few hours, I did her duties for her as she slept.

_Holding a pair of scissors  
I enter the room  
where that girl sleeps.  
I'll cut her open and make her sleep forever._

I then saw a pair of scissors, and my feelings went dark. The customers had stopped coming in, so I shut and locked the door, turning the sign over from "open" to "closed". It was the end of the day, so it was slow. What was a few more minutes of no customers, anyway? Just a few minutes is all that I would need. I took the scissors with my mouth and slowly walked upstairs to her room. She was still peacefully asleep. Good. Sleeping is how nice ponies are supposed to go. I walked to the edge of her bed with my weapon, and looked down at her sleeping form. Where should I cut? How can I do this so that she can't scream and beg and plead? Those things would make me shy away from finishing the job. After all… a good job is a finished job. This is what I was sent here to do. My friends just don't know it yet. They would never suspect me, anyway. I could run to them crying my heart out and tell them that I was downstairs working for a few hours when I found her that way murdered by some strange pony that I had never seen before. It was all very nice. Then, she yawned and I realized that she was waking up. Oh dear, how will I ever be able to do it, now?

_"I'm so glad to see you!" she told me weakly. It's been so long since you paid me a visit! What kind of things are you here to tell me, today?" she's really pouring out the kindness. Why? "You've truly been such a great friend to me, Fluttershy! You are the kindest, cutest, bestest pony in the whole wide world..."_ I thought I was going to start crying right then and there. She was acting as though it were her last moments without me even having done anything to her yet.

Then, I realized. Why Am I doing this? This isn't who I am! I drop the scissors, and we embrace. When I hugged her, I started crying. How had such feelings taken me over like this? I love all of my friends, and who I am more than anything in the world. I took all of that for granted, and now my friend is acting like she had been told bad news in the hospital.

Suddenly, my breath is taken from me as a sharp object is stabbed through my back piercing my heart. I can't say anything. My tears are enough to explain my pain to anypony who saw me. She held it there so that it stayed inside of me, and she stroked my mane.

_Hey, Fluttershy, your duty ended a long time ago. I love Dashie! With this, Dashie will be mine alone! _

"Hey…. Fluttershy. I wanted to tell you a little story about what's happened to me." Pinkie said softly to me, partially from weakness, and from sadness. "Dashie told me that she loved you." I would have gasped if I could have. I was on the brink of death. "I didn't tell her how I felt, you know. And then, one day I came down with this illness and I realized, "I love my friends. All of them! How could I ever survive without them with me?" And so, when I heard Dash say that you were going to take care of me when she came to visit me in the hospital, I decided, "I couldn't have Dashie anyway, so why should she?" So I thought that I'd see you in Heaven with me so that I would never be lonely. I guess I never deserved her, anyway… since I did this to the one that she wanted so much." She sounded a bit more depressed now. I answered her weakly with the last strength that I had,

"I never thought… that you would have these kinds of thoughts, too. I thought… that you didn't deserve her… but neither of us do… if we would do these things just to have her…" I sighed once I stopped talking, and my breathing and heartbeat came to a stop. Now, I was gone. As my spirit ascended invisibly to the inevitable place that all dead ponies go, I heard her whisper,

"See you in Heaven."


End file.
